Early Proposal
by Adaon
Summary: she began a spur of the moment speech from the heart; except that it was written on note cards and she had practiced it twenty times already. After all, she had to be sure it contained the right amount of romantic sap.


Relena Dorlin, vice foreign minister of the ESUN was currently talking to a door. Well, she was actually trying to talk to someone on the other side of the door, but since he for some reason would not open said door, she was left to talk to the door and hope he would listen. There was a small part of her that was ranting the man could at least have the decency to say something to her.

Relena and Heero had been dating for a while, and she was still slightly confused on where she stood with him. So naturally, she felt the best course of action was to confront him at five thirty in the morning. But he felt like being difficult and not answering his door. Knowing however he would be standing behind it anyways, she began a spur of the moment speech from the heart; except that it was written on note cards and she had practiced it twenty times already. After all, she had to be sure it contained the right amount of romantic sap.

"Heero there's something that I've been meaning to tell you for a long time. Even before we started going out actually... I don't know if you feel the same way, and really I guess it won't make a difference in my feelings if you don't but I love you... in every sense of the word... and you know how much I like words... what I'm trying to say is that you're the most important person in the world to me and I just wanted you to know that."

After pouring out her heart (and running out of note-cards) she waited, and waited, and waited. Still he said nothing. She began to grow frustrated, certainly her romantic confession deserved some response! He was supposed to come out and do, well, anything. Instead, nothing at all happened, the door just stood there, ever silent. She let out a frustrated grunt, then with a louder voice the normal began to almost-but-not-quite shout at him "I come all the way down here at five thirty in the morning, and all you can say to me is-"

"Relena?" Wait, why was his voice BEHIND her?

She turned, and sure enough, to go along with his voice the rest of his body was present. Relena momentarily forgot, well, everything as she stared at his form clad only in some workout shorts. After some lingering silence he spoke again.

"Relena, why are you outside of my apartment this early in the morning?"

"I uh, er, your not inside?"

"No, I go to the gym at 5 am, I was just stopping by my apartment to get some water before my morning run. What's going on, why would you need to see me at 530?"

"Well, if I get to see your hot body shirtless, I'm going to have to stop by at this time more often." Relena was suddenly pretty sure of three things, his eyes almost bugged out of his head, she had said that out loud, and she wanted to just die, and she never should have gotten out of bed this morning. Yes that was four things, but so what. Why couldn't INTERNAL dialog STAY internal?

"Well, if you really want to see more of my 'hot body' that can be arranged."

Okay, he didn't hate her guts that was a good sign. "Umm, Heero, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"You don't think I'm 'hot'?"

"No it's not that I-"

"So you DO think I'm hot?"

"No, yes, no, yes, well that is " She was interrupted by his lips pressing against hers.

"Relena, do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Good."

"Why good?"

"Because it makes it far more convenient for me to ask you to marry me."

"Oh. Wait, you love me?"

"Of course, I don't show up half naked on just any body's doorstep."

"But, this is your door step."

"Well technically, but if you want to fly to Vegas, we can fix that in about 6 hours."

"Fix that?"

"As in making it 'our doorstep' we fly to Vegas, get married, be back for dinner or go to the Bahama's, whatever you prefer.."

"Are you serious?" He was pressed up against her, she was pressed against the still silent door, and they stood with eyes locked on each other.

"Very."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Good."

"Why good?"

"Because then i won't have to get up at 5:30 in the morning to get this view again."

"Oh." He paused then spoke again "Relena?"

"Yes?"

"Did we just agree to get married at five thirty am outside of my apartment?"

"Yes."

"Just checking."


End file.
